undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 40
Watching Will teach Aiden to shoot, Natasha couldnt help but smile to herself at how Will was a big softie on the inside. However her attention was drawn away when she saw Logan climbing ontop of the RV which she just noticed had a lawn chair ontop of it and Natasha decided to head over and talk to him. "Logan!" Natasha called and said man looked down as she approached the RV looking up at him, holding her hand up to block out the sun "you ok?" Natasha asked and Logan nodded laying the rifle in his lap as Natasha walked around before beginning to climb up the RV. "I actually wanted to talk to you..." Natasha said trailing off slightly and Logan raised an eyebrow so Natasha decided to continue "before at the motel attack when you killed that bandit....you said a few words?" Natasha asked and Logan nodded chuckling as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a cross necklace and Natasha nodded in understanding. "you believe in god" Natasha stated the obvious and Logan nodded putting his cross back into his shirt before speaking. "at first I didnt but after my sister comitted suicide....I needed something to believe in" Logan said softly and Natasha understood what he meant. These days if you didnt have something to live for or believe in...you'd wind up dead. However before she could respond, Logan quickly raised the rifle and aimed it infront of them and looking towards the direction, Natasha saw he was pointing it towards a zombie that was slowly heading towards the farm. "can I shoot it?" Natasha asked causing Logan to look towards before speaking. "you think you can manage it?" Logan asked and Natasha scoffed before taking the rifle from him as she stood up properly, taking aim at the slowly incoming zombie. "lets make a bet, if we ever come across a bar of chocolate the winner gets it" Natasha said smiling and Logan chuckled. "go ahead then" Logan said gesturing to the zombie and Natasha nodded taking in a deep breath before moving her arms slightly feeling uncomfortable holding the rifle leading Logan to chuckle as he stood up. "your holding it wrong" Logan said and began to move her arms in the way she should hold a rifle which she accepted. "you got to hold it like this" Logan said getting her into position and she soon felt better holding the rifle before he let her go "now try" Logan said and Natasha nodded before aiming at the zombie which had got much closer since they began talking. However before she fired, she watched through the scope as a arrow suddenly went straight through the zombie's head and when the two turned to look where the arrow had come from they saw Aiden jumping up and down in joy that he'd mananged to hit it. "well...looks like the kid gets the chocolate" Logan stated smiling and Natasha smiled naughtily before turning to Logan and speaking. "which one?" Natasha asked and the two burst into laughs drawing the attention of Will causing them to laugh even more. ---- "are you a crinimal?" Matthew the boy asked looking up to Bella who was currently sat in the farm house's liviing room talking with Lily and the woman coughed on the drink that she was in the middle of having while Lily herself turned to the kids playing on the floor in shock. "matthew you cant just ask them type of questions!" Lily exclaimed but Bella laughed shaking her head once she'd stopped coughing and put down her drink on the table before looking to the kids. "why'd you think that?" Bella asked and the two kids asked this time Maria spoke up. "you look....scary?" Maria asked as if wondering if it was the right word but Lily quickly shhh'd her. "you cant say things like that!" Lily shouted in shock but Bella just continued to laugh. "its ok, I know what you mean and the answer is no...I was in the military, air force base" Bella said and both kids look interested but before Lily could tell them to mind their own business, Matthew spoke up again. "does that mean you know what planes look like?" Matthew asked and Bella nodded her head confused so Matthew held up a piece of paper and pencil "could you draw one?" he asked but before Bella said anything, Lily spoke up. "Matthew?! what is up with you two, you cant just ask her to -" Lily said but stopped when Bella knelt on the ground taking the pencil and paper. "sure thing kid" Bella said softly much to Lily's shock but she decided to let Bella do it and excused herself to go to the bathroom passing Lewis on the way as he entered and smiled down at Bella watching her drawing and feeling eyes on her Bella looked up to see him smiling and she gave a playfull roll of the eyes before Charles the old man drew the attention of both of them. "will your group be having dinner with us?" Charles asked and Bella shrugged returning to drawing so Lewis answered. "yeh I suppose we will...thank you" Lewis told the old man who nodded and walked back to the kitchen. ---- Walking into the kitchen, Charles began getting the food out of the cubboards before he heard the door open and watched as his middle daughter Jennifer walked into the room. "dad....he wants feeding again" Jennifer said quietly and Charles nodded putting the food on the table as Jennifer joined him to help him begin cooking. "i'll sort him out in a minute" Charles said beginning to chop some carrots while Jennifer just stared at him thinking so Charles sighed and put the knife down before turning to his daughter. "whats up?" Charles asked softly and Jennifer sighed before answering. "dad, maybe we should think about putting him down?" Jennifer suggested and Charles looked shocked at her before shaking his head angrily. "theres no need to put him down!" Charles exclaimed glaring at the carrot as he cut his knife through it and Jennifer bit her lip trying not to be upset as she thought about it. "dad -" Jennifer began again but Charles interrupted her. "Just go and find Jake and get him to collect some of THE food for me" Charles said and Jennifer sighed before nodding. "yes daddy..." she whispered softly before exiting the room leaving Charles to briefly think about what she said before stabbing the knife straight through the carrot angrily. Put him down?.....why the hell would she think that, Charles thought to himself as he looked out the window. ---- Walking through the woods, Will raised his crossbow as he kept his eyes open for any signs of danger while Lewis and Daniel remained behind him both with rifles "what you think well find?" Lewis asked but Will raised his hand up to shhh him before taking aim. "what ya see" Daniel said all three of them crouching down as Will gestured forward with his hands to a squirrel that was currently looking around on a tree. "dinner" Will responded before firing and the three watched as the arrow went straight through the squirrel and ended up sticking out of the tree, the squirrel's body still on it. "damn, that was cool" Daniel said while Will chuckled and moved forward to retrieve the dead animal and his arrow. "you know, you never told us who attacked you?" Lewis asked Daniel who just shrugged following Will. "no one important, just some strangers who wanted to get on our farm....Charles would've let them if it wasnt for them looking like a real mean bunch" Daniel explained and Will turned to look back to the man about to ask what they looked like before they suddenly heard shouting up ahead and all three of them dived to the ground for cover as they slowly and carefully moved forward. "fucks sake man why'd you have to eat all that food, boss is gonna be pissed!!" one of the two men on the road shouted at another who just pushed him away and continued walking. "fuck you, I can handle the boss" the second replied but the first one shook his head. "thats what Jacob said and you remember what happened to him?...he got his fucking legs and arms smashed in with the boss's baseball bat before he was fed to the fucking zombies!!!" the first exclaimed but before he could continue the second turned around and pointed a pistol to his "friends" face. "dont you fucking question whether I remember or not, Jacobs was MY brother you little piece of shit!" the second man stated as the first held up his hands. "woah woah, hold up no need to -" the first began but before he could finish, the second man pulled the trigger and blew his face apart from it being in such close range while Daniel and Lewis just looked shocked while Will readied his crossbow just in case they were caught. "FUCK YOU!!!" the second man exclaimed as he shot the first in the face again "son of a pissing bitch!!" Finally after a load of different curses and shots, the second holstered his pistol and walked away leaving his "friend" to rot.... "Holy shit...." Daniel said out loud but Will just slowly began to move away. "come on...lets go back to the farm" Will whispered to them and Lewis nodded in agreement before him and Daniel followed Will. ---- Walking through the house, Anthony searched around for the bathroom and sighed when he couldnt find it. He knew the rest of the family was down in the kitchen preparing dinner but he didnt want to have to ask them due to two reasons, he didnt want to be made a fool of and he didnt want to interrupt their family time. However as he passed an open door that lead to what looked like a basement, Anthony suddenly heard a slight crashing sound and the sound of that girl Lily scolding someone and being as curious as he was, Anthony began to walk down the stairs slowly to investigate. Although it being too dark for Anthony to see, soon tripped up on something slippery and made a loud noise as he fell down the stairs unnable to shout out due to him hitting his head and feeling dizzy. Getting up slightly, Anthony felt his head and could tell he was bleeding slightly, however that wasnt the biggest of his problems as when he looked up, he saw directly under a hanging light bulb was the worst sight he wanted to see right now. A living zombie with its rotting flesh and it instantly reached out trying to get him causing him to yelp and move back crawling but when he did he managed to bump into someones legs and looking up he saw Charles and a shocked looking Lily. Charles, holding a bloody knife with a normal expression on his face spoke up first. "you shouldnt be here......" Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues